Dragon Ball AF: The Legacy Continues
by DemonVegeta
Summary: Three years after the end of GT, the Z Warriors must unite once again against new evil forces in an epic add-on to the legacy that is Dragon Ball
1. Episode One: The Gang's Back Together

Three years have passed since the end of the Grand Tour, and the Z Warriors have lost all contact between eachother, living on not knowing if their friends are even still walking on the plains of the Earth. Son Goku, strongest of all the warriors, has still not been heard from since the fateful day he rode into the clouds on the back of the eternal dragon, Shenron. We zoom up into the clouds as our story begins. Trunks Breifs is sat listening to the radio in an air-car, wearing unsuprisingly Capsule Corporation clothing. A bright flash of light erupts, and Trunks' car spins out of control, before he flies into a nearby mountain, rocks tumbling down on his expensive car, crushing it. With a brilliant burst of energy, Trunks emerges from the rocks, crushing them with his huge power.   
  
"Huh?"  
  
Trunks speeds off to the spot in the air he was at when he crashed, and looks around suspiciously. We zoom in on Trunk's face, and his serious expression turns to one of pain and anguish. Trunks silently falls to the ground, dirt flying up at the impact. We look behind Trunks' falling body, and the sun shadows the attacker's face, but the his muscles can still be seen bulging out. Another flash of light, and the man is gone as we fade out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Seriously Goten, you eat as much as your father."  
  
The scene is set in the Sons' kitchen, where Son Goku's second son, Goten, is sat, chowing down food giving us memories of Goku himself. He looks up from his feast for a minute to reply to his mother, who is glaring at him.  
  
"I know, I know..."  
  
"I just wish you would start using some manners!"  
  
"But mom..."  
  
"No but's mister! Now, off you go! Go on!"  
  
Goten, ducking his head like a school boy, flee's from the room, and we zoom in on Chi-Chi, who's expression immediatly changes to a sad one once Goten is gone.  
  
"Oh, Goku..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We cut to Kami's look-out, a clear blue sky surrounding it. On the look-out is Dende, who is looking alot different from when we last saw him. He is now showing wrinkles in his former smooth face, and is starting to look like Kami in alot of ways. Next to him is Mr. Popo, and in an almost ring around the two are Vegeta, Gohan and Krillin. Dende looks to be politely trying to get the three men's attention, but they are too busy saying greetings to their longtime friends. Vegeta is standing with his arms crossed in his usual stance, listening to a conversation Gohan and Krillin are having about the old days.  
  
"Um, excuse me? Guys? Could you listen for just a second...um..I.."  
  
Dende maybe older and wiser, but inside he's still that innocent namekian child. Vegeta seems to be fed up with small talk, and ends Krillin and Gohan's conversation abruptly.   
  
"YOU TWO! SHUT UP AND LISTEN!"  
  
Krillin and Gohan immediately shut their mouths, after all these years still being intimidated by the Prince of all Saiyans known as Vegeta.   
  
"Um, thank you Vegeta. I, uh, guess I owe you one. Heh..heh..."  
  
"GET TO THE POINT NAMEK! I have no time for conversation! Just get to the facts so I can go about with my training!"  
  
"A-A-As you wish, Veg-Veg-Vegeta. Um, i'm afraid that the, uh, well you see, um.."  
  
"ARRRRRRRRGH!"  
  
Vegeta is furious at the Namek's stalling, and seems not to be in a good mood at all.  
  
"Oh yes, i'm s-s-"  
  
"JUST SPIT IT OUT, EDIOT!"  
  
"Y-Your son has been kidnapped!"  
  
Vegeta's angry face turns soft for a moment, before a wave of rage sweeps over his features.  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT?!"  
  
Dende jumps back in fear, and Krillin and Gohan are shocked, but simply stare at their shoes, not wanting to mess with a furious sayain. Much less a furious saiyan prince.   
  
"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN YOU STUPID GREEN BUFOON?!"  
  
"Well, uh, that is, uh, I don't really know. I was just looking over the Earth for my daily inspection, and something caught my senses. A ki level. A huge one. Then I felt Trunks' in the same place, and his skyrocketed down until it was inches to death. The force then just...disappeared."  
  
Vegeta is taken aback by the Earth god's answer, but his face quickly turns to stone as fast as it changed in the first place, and he stares emotionlessly at the Namekian, as Gohan and Krillin watch on, waiting for a burst of rage.  
  
"I'll find the brat and kill the kidnapper."  
  
Dende's face turns to one of concern.  
  
"You can't go out there alone Vegeta! You'll be killed!"  
  
Krillin seems to agree.  
  
"He's right Vegeta. It's far too dangerous. Who knows who this guy is? I meant if he was able to overpower Trunks in less than a few seconds as Dende says, do you really think you can take him out by yourself?"  
  
"My super saiyan powers far surpass the boy's. There's no way i'll be beaten! The boy has slacked off so much in his training, I wouldn't be suprised if the boy was taken by a mere humanoid."  
  
"He's right Vegeta."  
  
Gohan looks at The Prince, straight in the eye, daring him to try and argue. When Vegeta stays silent, the Mystic Saiyan continues.  
  
"And that's why we're going with you. Krillin and I both."  
  
Krillin nearly falls over in shock.  
  
"WHAAAAT? Gohan are you insane? I'd do nothing but harm your cause nowdays. I have a family now, and i'm not exactly a fit warrior."  
  
Vegeta snorts in amusement, glaring at the little bald warrior with a glare that could send shockwaves up your spine.  
  
"Fit warrior? You were never a 'fit warrior'. Your nothing but a bald headed humanoid with an oversized amount of luck."  
  
Gohan glares at Vegeta again, and Krillin hangs his head in shame, used to the insults.  
  
"Vegeta, we're going with you and that's that."  
  
Dende looks up from the white ground of the Lookout, and stares right at Gohan.  
  
"Well if you guys are going, you should know that...well, just a minute ago I felt the same ki surge, but it's not here on this planet. I've looked into it with my powers, and it seems the kidnapper--aswell as Trunks, are on my home planet, Namek. I've felt some other surges aswell, and I can feel my people's pain. These..these kidnappers, they are destroying Namek! Namekian by Namekian!"  
  
Vegeta gets into his cocky stance again, and stares a hole through Dende.  
  
"Then, we shall leave. Tonight."  
  
Dende's eyes grow wide.  
  
"Tonight?! It could wait until morning, I mean..."  
  
"NO! Tonight! I have no time to waste."  
  
'Yes, I have almost reached the third level, and once I do, I will be a true Super Saiyan, just as Kakkorot was.', Vegeta thought with a sly grin.  
  
Gohan didn't seem to mind at all.  
  
"Alright. Let's pack up and move-out--the faster we save Trunks, the faster we can all get home to our families."  
  
Vegeta snorted again, causing Gohan to give him a look that could kill. Krillin looks back and forth between Gohan and Vegeta, shocked.  
  
"Are you guys out of your minds?! We can't just charge in on Namek and blow the guy to pieces!"  
  
Vegeta turns his head slightly to look at Krillin, amused.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Krillin falls over, Anime style and then after getting to his feet dusts off his shirt.  
  
"Alright, let's go."  
  
Gohan smiles, and the three blast into the air, heading to Capsule Corporations.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Son Goten makes his way up the steps of the Capsule Corporation mansion, and knocks on the door. There is no answer, and Goten's face drops.  
  
'Hmmm....I wonder where they are?' Goten looks to the ground, not believing that the Breif's had left on the day he was going to see his best friend Trunks for the first time in three years.  
  
Goten silently swaggers back down the steps, and a crunch is heard. Goten looks to the ground, and he has stepped on a shattered piece of glass. Son Goku's second son looks to a nearby window, revealing it to be completely shattered. Goten's eyes narrow, as he makes his way over to the window. Goten climbs in, making sure not to scratch himself on the broken glass. Once inside, Goten looks around, his face full of concern. The mansion is a mess, the Breifs' furniture and electronical aplliances lying all over the place in broken heaps. There is no sign of another living human in the room, and we zoom in on Goten's face. He suddenly goes flying towards our screens, and we zoom-out to see him smash against the wall. His attacker looks quite like Trunks', but his face is shadowed by a big dark cloak. Goten makes his way back to his feet, only to get the attacker's knee smashed into his gut.  
  
"YOUR NOT PRINCE VEGETA!"  
  
The attacker roars with anger, and then slams Son Goten's head against another part of the wall, before kicking him sending him flying into the opposite wall and cracking it slightly. Goten is left in a bloody heap on the floor, and the attacker powers up a ki blast in his left hand. Before he can throw it, however, the attacker is attacked himself by a ki blast. We zoom-in, to see a figure standing behind the fallen body of the cloaked attacker with most of his body shadowed by dust. The dust fades, and there standing behind the saiyan is noneother than Prince Vegeta, in his Ascended Super Saiyan form with his usual cocky stance. Vegeta smirks, as the attacker gets back to his feet, throwing off his cloak, but his face is still shadowed, a little bit of it showing because of Vegeta's yellow ki force.   
  
"What's the matter? I believe you were looking for me if I heard correctly?"  
  
"AAAARGGGHHHHH!"  
  
The strange man powers up, a green ki aura surrounding him. Vegeta watches on, still smirking, as the man's power begins to come near his. Vegeta's smirking expression turns to one of shock, as the man's power level increases over his by far, and is still growing.   
  
Vegeta watches on with a still shocked expression as the man's ki aura blinds him for a split-second and once the blinding light fades, we see the man standing there in what looks to be a Super Saiyan form. The man's face aswell as his uncovered chest is now showing, and many battle scars cover his muscular form. His silver hair flashes blonde ever so often, and it goes down to his legs. His eyes are pure black, but they flash to white at various moments.  
  
"Prince Vegeta I presume?"  
  
Vegeta's shocked expression turns to a cocky one, and he gets in his signature fighting stance. The man smirks now, continuing on.  
  
"We've been looking for you Prince. We have a little propisition."  
  
"Forget your propisitions! Who are you to invade my home?!"  
  
"Why, I am one of the Saiyan elite, sir."  
  
Vegeta's shocked expression returns, and his face turns slightly fade.  
  
"S-S-Saiyan elite?"  
  
The man gets in a battle stance, and begins to slowly power-up again.   
  
"That's right. And since it seems you won't come peacefully, I will have to take you by force!"  
  
The man's blinding ki aura returns, and we see his outline charging at Vegeta, who is taken by suprise. Son Goten is back to his feet though, and we zoom in on him.  
  
"KAAAAAAAAAAAAA....."  
  
The man continues to charge at Vegeta for a blow that will surely knock his lights out.  
  
"MEEEEEEEEEEEEE......"  
  
The man reaches Vegeta, and goes for the blow, but suddenly feels the increase of Goten's power. The man turns around, just in time to see a swirling blue light heading towards him.  
  
"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"  
  
Goten fully shoots the blast, and it sends the man flying towards the wall. Goten moves the beam to shoot upward, and the man goes flying through about five stories of Capsule Corporation, to the outside. Goten and Vegeta fly up after him, not caring about the destruction done to the Capsule Corps. Mansion. Gohan and Krillin have made it to where Goten and Vegeta are in the sky. And Gohan takes off his glasses, preparing to fight.  
  
"YOU FOOLS!"  
  
The foursome turn to see a huge blast of white and gold energy coming at them. The blast sends them flying miles away from Capsule Corporation, and the blast keeps on pushing them until it positions itself so it's sending them towards the ground. They all crash to the dirt and grass, blasting them through the ground creating a huge crater that they all now lay in. The Saiyan elite member glides over them, looking down at their crumpled bodies. Vegeta emerges from the crater with a roar, powering his ascended super saiyan powers to max. Gohan is next to emerge, powering up his mystic powers, followed by Krillin and a now Super Saiyan Goten. All four warriors powering up, the earth shakes at the mammoth power. They charge at the man, only to have him teleport behind them and smash Vegeta's spine with a huge fist. Gohan spins around to deliver a ki blast, but the man once again teleports away, and this time Gohan gets his spine crushed with a huge knee. Krillin and Goten go back-to-back, as the man teleports away. After a few seconds, the guy appears infront of Goten, who's eyes grow wide. Goten brings his arms up, and powers up a ki ball.  
  
"MASENKO...HAAAA!!!"  
  
The huge ball goes flying at the Saiyan, but it barely budges him. The man flings Goten away with a simple smack, and Krillin charges at him, only to get a kick to the gut. The four warriors are now all on the ground, injured badly as the man looks down at them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We cut to another plain of land, this time in what looks to be the north, with ice and snow covering the ground. The figures of Tien and Yamcha come into view, as they glide over the icy land.   
  
"I don't see anything!"  
  
Snow is blowing down harshly, and the thundering winds make it so Tien has to yell to get his comrade's attention. Yamcha looks over at the three eyed warrior, and replies.  
  
"Well I swear to Kami, this was the place the attack was supposed to be. Gohan, Vegeta and the rest of the guys have gone to fight the other one. So it's our job to rid this place of whatever is causing trouble!"  
  
Tien nods his head and his face turns to one of deep thought as they continue to fly over the lands of the arctic. Suddenly, something catches Yamcha's eye. Before he can react, he is taken down with a harsh blow to the stomach, Tien being too deep in thought to notice anything as he continues to fly straight ahead. We zoom in on Yamcha's attacker, to reveal a guy with a gold mohawk and one skeleton earing on his right ear. The man's muscles are bulged out just like those of the other attacker--And he fires a simple ki blast at Tien, knocking the three eyed man to the ground.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The scene is set on King Kai's planet, where we are zoomed in on the face of noneother than the namekian Piccolo. A bead of sweat rolls down the namek's face, and the camera zooms out to reveal King Kai himself standing next to him. Piccolo's frustration comes out in anger, as the two continue to watch the carnage on Earth.  
  
"NO! The earth is doomed! You have to let me go down there!"  
  
King Kai frowns sadly, and shakes his head slowly.  
  
"I'm sorry Piccolo, I really want to help but there's nothing I can do. I don't have the power to send you back..."  
  
"ARGH! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO, WATCH?!"  
  
"I'm...sorry..."  
  
Piccolo continues to growl, frustrated.  
  
"I will go to the Supreme Kai's planet, and I WILL get permission to go to Earth! I will not watch-on helplessly as it is destroyed!"  
  
King Kai looks up to face Piccolo, and smiles sadly.  
  
"Very well. I can teleport you there. Just grab onto my arm, Piccolo. And if you do get to Earth....may Kami help you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Episode Two: Gohan's Rage

We start the episode off with a shot of the Supreme Kai's planet, where Kaibito is standing with his eyes on the ground. His frustration is evident from the look on his face--and we zoom out further to reveal a giant bubble that is telecasting the battles on Earth. Suddenly, the sound of transmission is heard, and Piccolo zaps a few feet away from Kaibito. The kai is taken aback, but soon regains his composure and stares at Piccolo.   
  
"Pi..Piccolo? What an unexpected surpise..I.."  
  
Piccolo looks Kaibito in the eye, and after a quick glance at the bubble showing the fighters on Earth, replies.  
  
"Listen, I need you to send me to Earth-"  
  
"I'm sorry Piccolo, but we've been through this before, I.."  
  
"LISTEN YOU FOOL!"  
  
Kaibito grows quiet, but turns his eyes away from Piccolo's as not to look into the Namek's pleading orbs.  
  
"If you don't send me to Earth, all that we have fought for will be for nothing! The Earth will be destroyed! It's all or nothing..which are you going to choose?!"  
  
Kaibito bites his lip, and goes into deep thought, before looking back up at Piccolo a minute later.  
  
"Very well, but, i'm afraid that to get out of the After Life, your going to have to..take a test..."  
  
"A test?!"  
  
"Yes. To get back to the after life Piccolo, you will have to fight. And fight you will if you wish to go to Earth and save your friends!"  
  
"Can't you just send me there?! Like you did with Vegeta?!"  
  
"That was not my decision to make. The elder kai's were infact the one's who chose to let Vegeta back into the Earth realm. But I assure you that the Elder Kai's won't just allow anyone..and since your not..well...um..."  
  
"WHAT?! SINCE I'M NOT WHAT?!"  
  
"Well...strong enough...um...they won't send you back. Now I don't do this often, but Piccolo, I will allow you to pass into the Earth realm, but first you must do me an errand..a big errand..."  
  
"Name it! I just want to get to Earth!"  
  
"Well...I want you want you to find..."  
  
"Who?! Find who?!"  
  
"....Son Goku...."  
  
Piccolo takes a step backward in shock, his eyes widened to the limit and mouth agape. Kaibito looks him in the eye finally, smiling a little sad smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We cut to a shot of the saiyan prince Vegeta, who has now dropped back down to base form after transforming in our last episode. Vegeta makes it to his feet from the destroyed ground he had been lying on, and looks up to see the figure of the self-proclaimed 'Saiyan Elite' member floating in the air. Someone taps Vegeta on the shoulder, and the prince glances backward to see a battle damaged Gohan behind him. The mystic saiyan signals at Vegeta to keep quiet for a sneak attack--but the prince does not comply. With a surge of power, Vegeta zooms at the attacker in the sky. The man turns and smacks Vegeta away like a fly, and Gohan back on the ground jumps down in the crater created by the man's energy beam earlier.   
  
"Now I could have sworn on the planet Vegeta that there was another one of those weaklings..."  
  
The sarcastic and all-in-all cruel voice booms that message out, and Gohan cringes as he continues to stay low in the crater. Gohan hear's a moan, and shoves some dirt and rocks off the ground to reveal a motionless Krillin, who continued to moan in pain. This catches the Saiyan's ears, and he looks over at the crater with a sadistic smile. Powering up an energy beam, the man prepares to fire.  
  
"Wait a second!"  
  
The saiyan turns to see noneother than the saiyan who attacked Yamcha and Tien flying towards him. The man stops as his gold and silver aura still shines brightly.  
  
"Let me take them out, brother."  
  
"Asuki, you are such a bother at times. *Sigh* Go ahead, and then let's take the Prince back to the ship."  
  
The man, his name seemingly 'Asuki', merely grunts and outstretches his right hand. In a split-second we are looking at a ball of energy, and Asuki smirks the smirk we usually only see from Vegeta. With a flick of his wrist, Asuki sends the ball of ki flying towards the crater that Gohan and Krillin reside in. The energy hits, and immediately theground explodes into pieces, destroying whatever was left from the last blast. Asuki and his brother smirk, thinking they got the job done--when the figure of Son Goku comes from the destruction. Gohan's shirt is completely destroyed, and his body is marked with several large cuts and bruises. The body of Krillin is thrown over his shoulder, and Gohan seems to be very angry.  
  
'Goten...Vegeta...they..they didn't make it...I..I couldn't save them...' Gritting his teeth, Gohan's energy begins to rise rapidly, the remains of the ground shaking at the incredible power. 'I...let them down...NO!' With a scream of rage and agony, Gohan's muscles bulk to what looks to be the max, his eyes rolling back to white and his black hair waving through the wind caused by the incredible power. With one more agony-filled scream, Gohan's power-up completes, his mystic abilities powered to their fullest. Gohan charges at Asuki and his brother both, who are both a little taken aback by this massive energy. Gohan makes it to the Saiya-jin brothers in no time, and he punches Asuki who goes flying into an already damaged mountain. Gohan then with one swift movement spins around and spin-kicks Asuki's brother to the ground and into a crater created during Gohan's power-up. Cupping his hands together beside his hips, Gohan begins that all-so-familiar chant.   
  
"Kaaaaaaaaaa.....Meeeeeeeeee...."  
  
The earth begins to shake yet again, and we for a second cut to the two brother's who are coming to their senses after being knocked silly by Gohan.  
  
"Haaaaaaa...Meeeeeee........"  
  
Krillin, who was sat safely by Gohan onto a nearby rock, looks up to see this, and a small smile forms on his lips.  
  
"Al..right...Go..han..you..get..'em..."  
  
We switch back to Gohan, who's eyes have now turned back to black after turning to white during his huge power-up. Gohan forces his hands forward exposing his palms from within his cupped hands, pointing his two arms at a small opening in the ground. Finishing the chant with a shout, Gohan fires off the deadly attack.  
  
"HA!!!!!!!"  
  
The swirling blue energy leaves the palms of Son Goku's first-born son, and flies down into the crack of the ground. The energy, with no place to go, expands and spreads off through several other cracks, sending three parts of the beam shooting towards the mountain-side Asuki is crushed against, and the other three parts toward the crater Asuki's brother resides in. The beams hit head-on, and explode with a large boom of power. When the dust settles, Gohan's bulked up muscles are gone and he seems to be back to normal, still in the Kamehameha pose but panting now. The blast has blown away the ground completely, leaving a somewhere along the lines of thirty feet long crater with twenty or so feet in depth.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We cut to a shot of Son Pan, who is sat on a rock beside a lake. The Son home is seen in the background, and Pan looks to be frustrated. She sits up and in anger kicks the rock, smashing it easily.  
  
"Man, why can't I fight too?! Those guys are so mean..don't they realize I can help them?!"  
  
Pan begins walking towards the sun house with her head hung down.  
  
"I wish I could fight too..."  
  
Pan suddenly looks up and a lightbulb flashes over her head.   
  
"Maybe I can!"  
  
Pan Son takes off in the air, heading towards the battlefield.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We cut back to the battlefield, where Gohan is floating in the sky, looking for the two Saiyan brothers. Two figure emerge from some craters, and fly upto Gohan's height. It's Asuki and his brother, and they seem to be not harmed in the slightest. Infact, both are smirking. Gohan is in shock.  
  
"Who-..Who are you?! WHAT are you?!"  
  
Asuki replies, speaking as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"I, am Asuki. General Asuki to you. This is my brother, Korochi. We are the highest ranked soldiers in the league of remaining Saiya-jins!"  
  
"Huh?! Weren't they all destroyed but some..and those were ones we've already met with!"  
  
"FOOL! Did you think that the legendary would be so stupid as to not spawn an offspring before heading into battle? His son and the daughter of an original saiyan third-class have brought the Saiyan race new hope! And now we have invaded the home of the Namekians, for it is there that the new Planet Vegeta will be born! And as for this planet, it will be blown to pieces after we get what we want!"  
  
"What do you want..and who is the legendary?!"  
  
"We want revenge. We want to gain revenge for the fallen legendary. For what you did to him. And after we're done tearing the Earth's defenders limb-from-limb, we shall take the prince and be on our way."  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
"Yes. He will suffer more than all the rest for his father's sins against the legendary."  
  
"Vegeta is dead! So just let him rest in peace!"  
  
"He is not dead. His life force still remains..barely..and he will pay..as will you and your friends!"  
  
"ARGH! NO!"  
  
The two brothers crack up laughing, and Gohan's anger over-takes him yet again. His long tucked away Mystic powers pop back into action again, but suddenly Gohan stops his power-up abruptly at the shout of a young teenage girl.  
  
"Papa!"  
  
  
  
Gohan turns to look at Pan, his eyes wide, and we get a freeze-frame split-screen of this aswell as Piccolo's shocked expression on Supreme Kai's planet. The episode fades out and the credits roll.... 


	3. Episode Three: Truly Legendary

"Papa!"  
  
Gohan's power-up stops abruptly and he slowly moves his face to the side, his expression filled with shock. There, floating right beside him is his only daughter Son Pan. Gohan darts his eyes between Pan and the Saiyan brothers for a second--before shouting to his daughter.  
  
"Pan, get out of here! Now!"  
  
Pan's crosses her arms and frowns deeply, obviously not happy.  
  
"But Papa, I can help!"  
  
"No! Now's not the time! You need to get out-"  
  
"Papa, watch out!"  
  
Gohan quickly turns to face the saiyans, and gets Asuki's boot stuffed into his face, before the mystic saiyan is knocked all the way to the ground with a yellowish orange energy blast from the Saiyan elite. Pan looks from her injured father to the two saiyajins who are now in-front of her--and gets in a battle stance.  
  
"You'll pay for what you've done!"  
  
The two watch--amused, as Pan gives it her all in kicking and punching them. Pan finally stops and pants loudly, looking at the two saiyans wide-eyed. Korochi and Asuki both power-up energy blasts in the palms of their right hands, and point the balls of energy in Pan's direction. Pan cringes, preparing for the worst, but the blast never hits. And we zoom-out from Pan's face just in time to see Gohan leaping in-front of the blasts, taking the harsh blows and then spinning down back to the ground. The two brothers watch-on, and then crack up laughing. Pan clenches and then un-clenches her fists several times, before screaming in rage. The two stop laughing, and Korochi seems to be mildly impressed.  
  
"This female..she has incredible power for a being such as herself..."  
  
Pan's power rose to the max, she smirks proudly with her fists clenched so hard that her knuckles are shining white.  
  
"That's right...and i'm going to take you down...for what you did to Papa!"  
  
Asuki cocks his head to the side, before vanishing and then re-appearing behind Pan. With a flick of his wrist he nails the nerve in the back of Pan's neck, knocking her unconsious.  
  
"Yes my brother, her power is big for her kind, but her mouth is bigger."  
  
"True, Asuki..true."  
  
"Come on, let's find the Prince and get out of here. There's nothing more to do here."  
  
With a grunt, Korochi looks to the ground--searching for Vegeta's body.  
  
"Well where is he? He was just-"  
  
"Right here Fools!"  
  
The brothers turn to see a battle damaged Vegeta floating in the air around ten feet away from them. With a roar of power, Vegeta's ki increases to the max, passing by the first level of Super Saiyan upto Jin two. With a shout of the move's name, Vegeta connects his arms in-front of him and lets his palms show, firing a huge blue beam of energy--the Final Flash technique. The move hits the brothers, and the earth shakes upon impact. Once the dust settles, Vegeta is still in the move's stance, panting but still smirking proudly. His smirk turns to a frown though as he see's the two brothers flying from a mountain they were blasted into, seemingly not injured as much as he thought they'd be. Both brother's cock their heads mockingly, smirks on their faces. Vegeta is not pleased.  
  
"Argh! EDIOTS! No one mocks me and gets away with it! If your saiyans, then i'm your Prince! So-"  
  
Asuki speaks up, amused.  
  
"Is that so? Well then..do your best to make us bow before you."  
  
Vegeta's power begins increasing at the same rate of his anger. Holding out his palm, a yellow ball of energy appears. Vegeta throws it to the sky, where it flashes once and then stays like that in the shape of the full moon. Vegeta looks at it and smirks as his eyes roll back to white and his tail manuevers wildly. Hair begins to grow on Vegeta as his muscles bulge and he begins to get bigger and bigger. A flash and he is there in the Golden Oozaru form, before another flash is seen and there is Vegeta, smirking as usual, red fur covering his body with his eyes outlined by black. The Super Saiyan four form. Vegeta looks to mock Asuki and Korochi, but his eyes widen. The brothers aren't there it seems, as in their place are the forms of two giant apes, covered in white hair instead of gold or black. After a flash, the brothers are standing before Vegeta with their now pure white hair hanging down to their knee's, and pure white eyes staring straight at the Saiyan prince. Vegeta actually looks scared for the first time in quite awhile, and he stammers out the same question that is on our minds.  
  
"What..What are you?!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The scene is set at Kaiobito's planet. Piccolo's mouth is hanging open, and his eyes are as wide as saucers.   
  
"Goku..YOU WANT ME TO FIND GOKU?!"  
  
Kaiobito answers, still smiling sadly.  
  
"Yes Piccolo."  
  
He seems calm, but the Namekian certainly isn't. Piccolo is about to accuse Kaiobito of being insane, when the kai continues on.  
  
"But don't worry. Minimum searching is needed. You see, the location of Goku is something that only is known by one person, and I know who that person is."  
  
"And your certain he knows? How is it possible? Not even the Grand Kai knows anything of Son's location!"  
  
"True. But he does."  
  
"He?!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well then..out with it! Where is he?!"  
  
Kaiobito's smile turns upside down to a frown, and he looks to the ground.  
  
"He's in HFIL..and his name.."  
  
The Supreme Kai looks up from the ground and meets the still bewildered eyes of Piccolo.   
  
"Is Bardock."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We cut back to the battlefield, where the two Saiyans are floating in the air with Vegeta. Asuki and Korochi's hair blazes in the breeze, as they smirk evily at the shocked Saiya-Jin prince.  
  
"This, my dear prince, is the true Legendary Super Saiyan form. This was passed down to us through the genes of th Legendary himself. Your power is nothing to us Vegeta. YOU are nothing to us. Give up now, and come back to the Namek's planet. The Legendary wishes to see you."  
  
"I don't give a damn WHAT your Legendary 'wishes' of you. I'll do what I want--when I want. And what i'm going to do now..is blow your fucking head off!!!"  
  
"Well. Look who the master of profanity is all of a sudden."  
  
Vegeta charges at Korochi and Asuki, who faze-out and then re-appear, knocking Vegeta's spine out of place with two hard kicks. Korochi holds out his arms, and white hot energy forms in them before he releases it and it dive-bombs onto an injured Vegeta, knocking him the rest of the way to the ground. With a burst of energy, Vegeta blows apart the rocks that fell-on him upon his impact to the ground. Vegeta looks up at the two Saiya-Jin, who are smirking insanely.   
  
"Say your prayers Vegeta... Because now..the real battle begins."  
  
Asuki breaks into laughter at his words, and Vegeta's eyes widen as we zoom in on them and then fade-out. 


	4. Episode Four: Is this the End?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta charges at Korochi and Asuki, who faze-out and then re-appear, knocking Vegeta's spine out of place with two hard kicks. Korochi holds out his arms, and white hot energy forms in them before he releases it and it dive-bombs onto an injured Vegeta, knocking him the rest of the way to the ground. With a burst of energy, Vegeta blows apart the rocks that fell-on him upon his impact to the ground. Vegeta looks up at the two Saiya-Jin, who are smirking insanely.   
  
"Say your prayers Vegeta... Because now..the real battle begins."  
  
Asuki breaks into laughter at his words, and Vegeta's eyes widen as we zoom in on them and then fade-out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We start at a exterior view of the Earth, before zooming into see Vegeta and the two saiyan brothers Asuki and Korochi in a lock of intense eyes. Their pupils seem to be dueling as neither one moves a muscle and the very foundation of the planet shakes at the power emitting from their tense bodies. Vegeta's eyebrows narrow as we zoom-in on his face, and his eyes seem to freeze time itself. Never blinking, and never once showing anything other than his pride allow him. For although his face showed the pride and cunning of a Saiya-jin Prince, inside his stomach filled with invisible hordes of butterflies. Gritting his teeth, the proud Saiyan realized the very thing he had hoped to deny and merely throw away into the depths of his mind. He was no match for these saiyans--and more importanty, he had failed. He had failed Bulma, he had failed Trunks, he had failed his father, and he had failed himself. He couldn't stop them, and the prospect of dying suddenly became rather appealing. For he would rather die at the hands of these turncoats than watch a reinactment of the destruction of planet Vegeta. His home. That planet had been his home, but Frieza had destroyed it with a flick of his wrist, as if the lives of all the people he had enslaved, all the people he had maliciously beat and forced to do his bidding, meant nothing to him. And to the evil tyrant that was Frieza, they didn't matter. Nothing mattered unless it had to do with him gaining power to further command the universe or the matter of his well-being, which quite frankly, only he out of all the people in the universe cared about. Infact, it was quite the opposite. The people had wanted Frieza dead. They had wanted their freedom and their lives to be returned back to them, instead of the said objects to be manipulated by the slimy lizard. So, following in the legand of the Legendary, his father and all the rest under Frieza's command had predicted him to be the next Legendary Super Saiya-Jin. They had put their trust into him as their savior, something he had promised them he'd become. But that had never happened. He had never saved them. He couldn't save them. He had just been forced to sit in the dark corridors of Frieza's spaceship and watch-on as his home was turned to nothing but smoking ashes and the people he had sworn to protect be destroyed as if they were mere playthings and Frieza had gotten tired of playing with them. He would not let it happen again. He would not let-down the people of Earth, the people he now was sworn to protect, be slaughtered like his original race had been. Like his original family had been.   
  
Powering up, the Saiyan prince unleashes all the pain, all the anguish, all the agony he had long since took, threw in a bottle and stuck a cork in the top before throwing into the abyss of his mind. It was if the bottle had been shook and then immediately opened, allowing his pain to spray out uncontrollably. With a roar, Vegeta's muscles bulge in that of the USSJ2 form, and his power seems to rise to the max. With a zoom-in on Korochi, his eye's widen in shock for a moment before they return to the cocky look that is seemingly normal for Saiyan elite such as himself. With another brilliant shout of power, Vegeta's palms begin to spark with quickly forming energy. Soon the spark of energy turns to a huge orb of it, and the two saiyan brothers are forced to step back as to not be absorbed into the giant ball of death itself. Raising the energy globe high over his head, Vegeta lets out another scream of rage as the energy continues to expand, seemingly filling to the brim with all the hurt the mighty Saiyan prince has ever been forced to reckon with through-out his long and rocky life. Finally, Vegeta uses all his strength to swing down the huge energy bomb at his two foes. Korochi and Asuki can't believe it, and attempt to latch onto the ball and push it back at the prince of all saiyans. The power, though, is too much for the duo, and their screams of rage because of known defeat are drowned out as the ball of energy sucks them in and then plummets into the earth's surface, leaving a crater in it's wake. The blast continues to suffocate the two into the underground, until finally we cut back to Vegeta, who with a shout of ''Final Blast!' fires off a huge beam of hot energy, which impacts with the ball and with the pressures of both the blast and the two saiyans still trying to throw it back, the huge bomb explodes, sending tons of rocks from the Earth's outer core to either fly from underground or explode into tiny pieces.   
  
Vegeta watches on, panting heavily but still managing to show off a smirk of victory. As all the dust settles and the Earth stops shaking uncontrollably, we hear the faintest sound of a scream. Vegeta cocks his head to the side, and flies over to a set of crumbled rocks. Spreading them apart, there lay Son Pan and Krillin, Pan screaming for help. Son Gohan's only daughter looks up at Vegeta, and smiles brightly.  
  
"Mr. Vegeta! You saved us!"  
  
Pan's smile soon turns to a frown though as her face scrunches in anger.  
  
"BUT IT SURE DID TAKE YOU LONG ENOUGH! SERIOUSLY, THE LEAST YOU COULD DO IS-"  
  
Vegeta seems to be quite amused, bt decides to end it before the foolish girl decides to say something she'll regret. With a swift movement of his arm, the proud Saiya-jin chops the nerve in the back of the Quarter-Saiyans neck, knocking her unconsious. An injured Krillin manages to lift his head to look at Vegeta, and gives off a small smile.   
  
"Th..thanks Vegeta. For a minute there.."  
  
Krillin darts his eyes to the side as if looking for the two saiyans, and then turns back to Vegeta.  
  
"For a minute there I thought we were goners!"  
  
"Who says you still aren't going to be, ningen? Now shut up and stuff this down your throat before I replace the damn bean with my fist!"  
  
Vegeta holds out his hand, and unwraps his fingers to reveal a small dark green object that could only be a Senzu bean. Krillin takes it eagerly, and pops it into his mouth before jumping up, fully energized.   
  
"Alright! Now lets go find Gohan!"  
  
"Will you shut up?! One minute after I heal you and your blabbing your fucking mouth off once again!"  
  
Krillin does as he is told, and simply kneel's down beside Pan to another set of rocks. He begins pushing the rocks aside, when Vegeta grabs his shoulder.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
With a flick of his wrist, Vegeta blows the rocks to pieces to reveal the broken and bleeding body of Son Gohan. Vegeta quickly stuffs a bean into his mouth, and Gohan's head pops up.  
  
"PAN! Where's Pan?!"  
  
Vegeta covers his ears in annoyance, after being yelled at by two of Kakkorot's spawns today. Luckily for Gohan, Krillin answers before Vegeta gets a chance to let an insult fly out of his mouth.  
  
"She's fine Gohan. Relax."  
  
Suddenly, a familiar voice is heard, as it booms out across the battlefield.  
  
"DON'T REST TOO LONG!!"  
  
Gohan, Krillin and Vegeta look up to see noneother than Asuki, but before they can react, Asuki lets loose a huge beam of white hot energy, which devours the Z Warriors, blowing away the already shaky ground beneath them and piercing their bodies like a hot iron. Is this the End?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
